A Story of Charmander and Pikachu
by Charmander004
Summary: A Pikachu and Charmander belonging to a nasty trainer decide to run away.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I just take some... uh... artistic license with the Pokemon world.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic. Sorry if it sucks or has any errors, I'm only 10! My sister had to write part of this for me, so it's a joint effort.   
  
A Story of Charmander and Pikachu   
  
"Char,charmander,char!" yelled a Charmander. It was battling a Gyarados.(!!!)   
  
The Charmander used a scratch attack on the Gyarados which hardly hurt it. Then, the Gyarados used a Hydro Pump attack, throughly dousing the poor Charmander. "Charrrr..." it said, collapsing. Its tail fire was almost doused. Karl, the Charmander's trainer, frowned.   
  
"Stupid Charmander," muttered Karl. He ignored its weak cries of pain. "Go, Pikachu!" The Pikachu appeared from its Pokeball and gulped. It looked at its friend, the Charmander. Then, it looked angrily at the Gyarados that had hurt its friend.   
  
"Pikaaaa...chuuuu!" shouted the Pikachu, unleashing a Thundershock. Considering its low level, compared to the Gyarados, it wasn't surprising that the Thundershock barely fazed the Gyarados. The Gyarados merely frowned and used its Dragon Rage technique. Pikachu immediately fainted.  
  
"Arggh! What is it with my Pokemon! They are all so weak!" screamed Karl angrily. He put the Charmander and Pikachu back into their Pokeballs. "Here, take your winnings," he muttered sullenly, handing a wad of money to the opposing trainer.   
  
"Don't feel too badly about losing," advised the other, much more experienced trainer. "My Gyarados had much more experience than both your Pokemon combined. Keep your money, I don't want to take advantage of you. I think you'd better get your Charmander to the Pokemon Center because if that fire of its goes out completely, it won't be able to battle ever again."  
  
Karl muttered something vaguely grateful (but more angry) sounding and stalked off to the nearest Pokecenter. Later that day, when the Pokemon had been healed and Karl had stopped to rest on his journey, Karl let his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.   
  
"Cha..." said both Pikachu and Charmander together, looking around fearfully in case they were being made to battle a Gyarados again.   
"Now, the both of you, BUCK UP! You've lost 20 battles already this week. What is wrong with the both of you? Are you just too weak or what? I think you're just plain lousy! If you lose the next trainer battle, you're gong to starve for a week! Got it?" screeched Karl. Both Pikachu and Charmander looked downcast.  
  
"Ka-chu."  
  
"Mander."  
  
"Good." Karl sat down under a tree and relaxed. Pikachu and Charmander looked sadly at each other.  
  
He's horrible, said Pikachu.  
  
No arguments there, agreed Charmander. There's no way we're going to stay with this jerk any longer.  
  
How can he expect a level 14 Charmander and a level 12 Pikachu to beat a Gyarados? grumbled Pikachu. Even though Gyaradoses are very weak against Electric Pokemon, that thing had to be at least 30 levels higher than me. And worse still, Fire Pokemon are weak against water Pokemon but he still sent you out against that Gyarados! You're almost the same level that I am, so you've got an even bigger disadvantage! ranted Pikachu.  
  
We have to escape, said Charmander. It looked nervously to the spot where Karl was sound asleep under the tree. And we have an opportunity! he said triumphantly, gesturing towards the sleeping Karl with the cheerful Charmander grin that had been noticeably absent from this particular Charmander's face. The both of them sneaked off without Karl noticing. After about a mile of walking, they soon got tired and took a break on a rock.   
  
"Hey, look! A Charmander and a Pikachu! Should we catch them?" a voice of a young boy suddenly said. Pikachu and Charmander looked up. There was a pair of trainers standing nearby, the youngest one jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at them. They were obviously siblings.There was a Bulbasaur standing behind them. The older one held up a Pokeball.  
"Lets!" she said with a grin. "I've always wanted a Pikachu."  
  
"Okay, then. I want the Charmander!" Pikachu and Charmander stood up.  
  
"Pika pi!" said Pikachu. "Pikachu!" it said, waving its arms. The boy frowned. "What's the Pikachu saying, Bulbasaur?"  
  
"Bubba zoar! Bulba bulb a saur," translated the Bulbasaur.   
  
"Bulbasaur says the Pikachu and Charmander have run away from their trainer because he mistreated them. They want a nice trainer."  
  
"Okay, can we have them? I love Charmanders! But they were out of Charmanders by the time it was my turn..."  
  
It's okay, these guys are really nice, Bulbasaur said reassuringly to Pikachu and Charmander.  
  
"Charmander?" said Charmander, unsure. The youngest trainer bent down.   
  
"Come on, Charmander. I won't hurt you," said the boy. Charmander made up its mind and ran to the boy, letting him pick it up.  
  
"Char, char!" said Charmander happily. Pikachu waited on top of the rock, unsure.  
  
"Do you want to come with us, Pikachu?" asked the eldest trainer, bending over the Pikachu. It looked at the Charmander, who was now happily playing with the boy.   
  
"Cha!" it said, nodding. The girl picked up the Pikachu. "You look weakened. Let's get you to a Pokemon Center." Pikachu sighed happily. These trainers seemed nice, it and its friend were safe and they were finally away from the brute, Karl. Pikachu giggled to itself at the thought of what Karl's face would look like when he discovered that his Pokemon were gone. He deserved it. As they headed to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu had hopes for a wonderful future with the pair of trainers.   
  
  



End file.
